User blog:Seviper4363/John's Animal Jury Comparison
Hey Miguel, Thanks for this Task it reminded me that sometimes when you first think something It's not always the best animal. Hope you all enjoy this. Danielius Hey there, You remind me of a racoon who behaves very similarly to the Over the Hedge's RJ. Someone who just wants a friend to hang around with them as they want a partner in crime to crack their amazing jokes to. However unfortunately you come across as more of a Harley Quinn role for the Joker than a Robin role for Batman. You had us all fooled until we actually bothered relaying information about your attempt at putting on a show for the VL by making everyone else run around like headless chickens. Unfotunately for you, you forgot the CCTV images en route to your perfect heist. Max Oh Max, My Squirrel Companion. Someone who I thought woul make a reliable ally, one full of promises and happy times where we'd sing songs and play music long after the sunset with our fellow ally Rj... Or at least it would have been if your excuse of what you were doing with that knife, wasn't that you were trying to cut some bread, it was obvious you tried to cut ties. I was aware communication was incredibly strained after the Danielius vote and that both you and RJ went on this lone wolf path of action. So fortunately I could plant my own knife into your back. Next time, beware who you attempt to backstab, it might come round to get you. Jared Your one of those adorable panda cubs that everyone wants to look at and think aww their cute and adorable, isn't that panda cub sweet. If you weren't so indecisive with what you wanted to do, the end of your game wouldn't have come across as a simple game of peek-a-boo, I see you! I hope Ponderosa's treating you nice, I even heard they had a special celeberation for everyone's favourite cub. We even have lives pictures celebrating the Panda Cub's number of months spent in Ponderosa. Johanan Everyone says your crazy enough to have potentially been lost at sea. Perhaps your not lost, but instead are having the time of your life in the vast oceans of life, exploring them to your hearts content, even if others say you need to be responsible and take things far more seriously than you are. No matter where you end up, you always have the time of your life and enjoying yourself, living every moment as if it could be your last. (Say hi to Purry and Miguel DG, your friendly dolphin companions for me and enjoy life to their fullest) Jacob Hey Jacob, The Rabbit of our animal posse. Someone who's a great friend for everyone to be around and generally they are relaxing animals to be around. You however seem to have the personality trait where your predominantly friendly and enjoyable to be around the majority of the time. That however lasts until people start trying to poke them(you) to see what's the worst thing you could possibly do. Your fortunately by no means the worst. That honour goes to someone like Whitney (who quite frankly at times doesn't quite know when to keep her mouth shut and gets overly agressive with people.) Still think that to this day you accidentally striking out probably stopped the best chance at a F3 of You, Me and Miguel, we'll never know the answer to that. Miguel Miguel, to me your like a soft bear that everyone relies on when they need to turn to someone to voice their moral support. I thank you for being that for me during this game, it means a lot. So nice to play together again too. So you remind me of a teddy bear. reliable, someone who gives great moral support and is someone who's there when you need them the most. Probably why your good at being friends with people and why your so good at Survivor Orgs. Being so polite the majority of the time reminds me of the sublte kindness a favourite teddy bear gives when you feel down. Alice Hello Kitten Alice. That's right, your an adorable little cat that is just a bundle of fun when your around, also explains your cat naps towards the end of your time in game, whenever we spoke however it was definitely like giving a kitten a giagntic bundle of yarn then sit back and watch the playful nature of the young cat come out. Almost as much as catnip is a legal high for kittens and cats alike, Makes you someone who's very playful and is fun to be around. As well as being someone i'm definitely thankful for meeting during this game. RJ Finally RJ, When your around your definitely a snow tiger, an animal unique enough to be recognizable for miles yet also one that can defend itself aptly and be able to hunt their prey with relative ease. Your also as peaceful as my own Snow tiger, Tiggy. You both have that resemblance of being strong willed as well being a great friend to those who need it. Your focus on other things makes me think an animal that hibernates works perfectly since you don't have toalways be around but then if it is then it's great. I thank everyone for being a part of this wonderful season. No matter how this ends up i'm greatful I got the chance to return and play with you guys. I hope this helps you Miguel. Category:Blog posts